


Bad Habit

by Tulveli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulveli/pseuds/Tulveli
Summary: Marinette doesn't have time to make Adrien a birthday present this year.  With a little help, she finds a solution... At least, that's what she thinks.





	Bad Habit

Marinette groaned at the calendar app on her tablet, slouching lower onto the bench in the school courtyard.  “We have assignments and exams for every subject, all due in the next three weeks.  How on Earth am I going to get any time to make him a present?”

Alya patted her friend’s shoulder comfortingly.  “You’re always making gifts for everyone all the time.  Don’t take this the wrong way, you’re amazing at it… but you know that you’re allowed to be a normal person and just buy something for a friend right?  I mean, the rest of us would understand.”

Marinette blinked.  “What would I buy Adrien?”

“What were you going to make him?”

“That’s the problem, I haven’t even had time to think about it!  A phone case? A hat?  Another scarf?  I don’t know!”

Alya stared at her friend for a moment before shaking her head.  “Just buy him what you would have made him, wouldn’t that be simple?”

“He probably already had a bunch of each of those.  It won’t be special.”  Marinette grumbled.

“Well, then ask someone who would know.”  Alya cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to the other side of the courtyard.  “YO, NINO!  Get over here!”

Marinette stiffened beside her friend, suddenly aware that half of the students in the courtyard had turned their heads towards her and Alya.  She tried, and failed, to hush Alya.

Eventually Alya succeeded in getting her boyfriend’s attention, and the rest of the students went back to their own conversations.

“We could’ve walked over to him, Alya.”  Marinette mumbled.

“And have to get up off this perfectly comfortable bench?  No, thank you!”  Alya countered.  “Besides, I happen to appreciate watching my boy walk over to me.  He might not have a model’s swagger, but he does have nice calves.”

Nino had taken his headphone’s off just in time to hear the compliment and grinned.  “So I walked all this way just to be admired for my body?”

“You don’t want me to admire it?”  Alya raised an eyebrow, but continued before Nino could respond.  “Actually, I want you for your brains too, not just your body.”

Nino chuckled and took a seat beside Alya.  “Good to know.  What’s up?”

Alya felt Marinette tense again beside her and decided to keep a tight hold on the reigns.  Marinette could pay her back in croissants later.  “Suppose someone wanted to get a present for your bestie… something he’ll really appreciate.  What would you suggest?”

Nino looked from Alya to Marinette and back before scratching his head.  “Bogged down with assignments?”

“She didn’t say it was me, why are you jumping to that conclusion?”  Marinette piped up.

“I didn’t say you necessarily…”

“..But you just confirmed it!” Alya poked Marinette.

“Anyway,” Nino frowned in thought.  “My bro can be tough to buy for, honestly I usually just give him a new cd or treat him to the movies.”

“That won’t work,” Marinette cringed, thinking about the last time she had tried to ask Adrien out to the movies.

“Well… oh, I know!  Get him some cheese.  He never talks about it, but the dude has a thing for soft cheeses, like camembert or something.  I saw him running off to get some once when he was already late to class, claiming it was ‘an emergency.’” Nino snorted.  “Dude has a problem, but he’ll love ya for it, guaranteed.”

. . .

Adrien waved goodbye to Nino and walked down the school steps towards his chauffeur.  It had been a good birthday, and he was glad he got to spend it at school with all of his friends.  He was about to open the car door when someone called out to him.

‘Breathe,’ Marinette told herself as she held a gift bag out to Adrien. “H-happy Birthday, Adrien!”  She tried not to melt at the delighted smile he gave her as he took the gift bag.

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of a very familiar cheese packaging.  ‘Smile, be grateful, and don’t you dare laugh at this.’  He mentally cursed Plagg and let out a small chuckle, despite his own instructions.  “Thanks, Marinette… you shouldn’t have…”

She returned a small smile, reading his response as embarrassment.  “Yeah, I heard it’s a bit of a bad habit of yours… I probably shouldn’t be feeding your bad habits, but you’re a treat!  I mean, we all need a treat sometimes, right?  Especially with exams…”

Adrien gently placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder to calm her rambling.  “Thank you, Marinette.”

. . .

Upon arriving home, Adrien flung himself dramatically onto his bed and sighed.  “Great, now all my friends apparently thing I’m addicted to your stinky cheese.”

“So they’re finally figuring out great gift ideas?”  Plagg floated out of Adrien’s pocket and started rummaging through the gift bag.  “I don’t see a problem.” 

“Of course you don’t, you only see cheese.”  Adrien looked over to see Plagg taking great care to enjoy ‘his’ birthday cheese.

After several minutes of silence, Adrien mumbled “Marinette’s right, you are a bad habit.”

 


End file.
